Our Moment Together
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: While Elincia and Sanaki are in a meeting, Geoffrey and Sigrun get to spend some 1-on-1 time with each other. GeoffreyxSigrun fluff.


**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine.**

**A/N: I don't think there's enough Geoffrey/Sigrun on here. Well, here's another.**

The Queen of Crimea was leaving for Sanaki's palace by Pegasus, as she chose, and also chose to bring along Geoffrey. Lucia was out doing other things, and he had requested to tag along. There was no harm in bringing him.

Meanwhile, Empress Sanaki was preparing a room to meet Queen Elincia in, and was speaking to Sigrun about important matters. Sigrun knew she wouldn't be in the room while they were having their meeting, and she would probably go off to do some errands.

When Elincia and Geoffrey, on the queen's Pegasus, arrived at Begnion, the Queen went to the meeting room where she and Empress Sanaki were to meet up. Geoffrey, not knowing what to do, decided to simply go for a stroll. Maybe practice with his lance a little.

At the same time, Sanaki and Sigrun had finished their conversation, and the Empress sent Sigrun to leave. She decided she would go practice in the courtyard, since there was no need to guard the Empress when she was in a secluded room with another who certainly wouldn't hurt her. She needed to walk there as she did not have her Pegasus with her. Sanaki wouldn't allow it in the palace.

Geoffrey was walking moderately fast. So was Sigrun. And somehow, they collided into each other.

"Ah!" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Apologies, Commander Sigrun. I can see I wasn't watching where I was going," Geoffrey said. He was rather embarrassed and hoped he wasn't showing it.

"It's quite all right," Sigrun replied, a smile slowly spreading on her face for seemingly no reason. What was happening to her!? "So, um, you came here with Queen Elincia, isn't that right?"

"Yes, I did. I suppose I should not have bothered in the end, since I am now out here doing nothing of real importance."

"Well, how about we spar then? I am afraid I have nothing to do at the moment either."

"I would be honored to spar with you, Commander."

They walked together in the afternoon sun towards the courtyard, where Sigrun's Pegasus lay, sleeping. It was such a beautiful creature, Geoffrey thought. Yes, Elincia had one, but there seemed to be something even more special about this one, as ridiculous as that sounded.

The Commander hopped on her, and she flew above the ground, staring down at her new sparring partner.

Geoffrey drew out his lance. He was afraid she would be too hard of a match for him, especially considering that he was nervous at the moment.

She thought he looked strong-willed, and was careful not to underestimate his power. If he was a friend of the Queen of Crimea, then he must be a good leader. Especially considering that he was a general!

And the sparring commenced.

Geoffrey threw the first shot, which Sigrun carefully dodged. He was definitely crafty with a lance. When she dove in, he tried to block it to no avail, and the large flying horse knocked him down. She laughed but almost regretted it, as he seemed like a kind man…

"Oh, I am truly sorry. I should not be laughing. I apologize, that's very rude of me…" Sigrun let herself lower. She couldn't believe that after one turn she was already forfeiting, and she had beaten him in that mini-battle. "Would you like another turn?"

Geoffrey stood up with no trouble and made himself look all right, which he had been anyway. "I think that no more practice is needed. We both know how good we are," Geoffrey thought his words over again. Why had he said them? You can never practice too much. You may be good but there's always room for improvement. He was about to take his words back, when he looked at her again…did he really want to spend this moment with her practicing? The Commander looked beautiful at this day, and he wanted to cherish the time he had there.

Sigrun must have gotten the hint, he supposed. She then said, smiling, "Why don't we just…take a ride?" She blushed and prayed to the goddess that she didn't look or sound foolish. And she hoped he didn't reject her, either.

She got on the Pegasus again (who seemed rather reluctant after just laying down), and instructed Geoffrey to get behind her. To her relief, he did.

It was a rather odd position, he thought. He was basically straddling behind her. Usually, the men are in front of the women. Of course, he didn't mind, nor did he question it. It was her Pegasus, and he had no idea how to ride it or sit on one. Even riding with Elincia hadn't exactly taught him that.

Sigrun got her into the air, as high as they wished to go. He was holding tightly onto her. He felt foolish, but something about it felt nice. Right. Like they had been waiting a while for this. They knew nothing about each other, but that was just okay at this moment. They were soaring over the sky and nothing else really mattered.

They were in the clouds now, and it was silent except for the sounds of their breathing. He was still tightly holding on and they were both enjoying every minute of it.

But staying quiet was a little awkward, in her opinion. So she decided to speak up. "You seem to be very loyal to the Queen." What a random thing to say! she mentally yelled.

"As you to the Empress," he replied with in a calm voice, still not wanting to disturb the silence too much.

"Well, I am her bodyguard. Do you serve as that for Queen Elincia?"

"Not exactly. I am simply a good friend. My sister and I have known the Queen since childhood. We have a strong friendship. Though I would give my life for her in an instant."

"Oh," Sigrun said, and realizing she sounded sad, she decided to say something that sounded happier. "You and I seem to be quite a bit alike," she laughed. Oh no! she thought immediately afterwards…had she just come on too strong? "I'm sorry if that came off a little…"

"No, I know exactly what you mean." He chuckled. He had a nice laugh, she thought.

Hours passed of flying, chatting, smiling, slightly awkward moments, and so many other cute little things they would remember long after the other left. They realized, after all those little conversations, that they were very alike in so many small and large ways. There was something right about the other, each one thought. And they were surprised they hadn't had this moment happen already.

Just when they were getting into a detailed discussion about the King, they heard "Sigrun! Sigrun!" It was the Empress' voice.

They flew down to the courtyard, which didn't require a whole lot of time (as the frequently turned around during their flight so they didn't stray too far from the palace).

Geoffrey got off first, followed by Sigrun. "I sincerely thank you for the ride and the practice. And of course the beautiful conversations that took place." He grabbed her hand and kissed it good-bye. She blushed uncontrollably.

"You're…You're welcome," She waved to him as he left her. She hated what he did to her…but she loved him anyway.

He hated how he acted around her…but he loved her anyway.

**A/N: You know, I tried my darnedest to get some plot and connection here going. I really hope that worked. I love this couple because no one notices it, and they have a lot in common. It's adorable. Please review…I'd appreciate it greatly! =)**


End file.
